


Рыжий

by Crazy_Maestro, fandom_Kylux_2016



Series: Мини R-NC-17 [15]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, авторская фиксация на садовом инвентаре, возможный ООС, крэк, локальный зомби-апокалипсис, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Магистр Рен, как всегда, полон сюрпризов. А разгребать – как всегда – Хаксу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рыжий

Хакс еще раз взмахнул лопатой. На рыхлую землю брызнули несвежие мозги.

 

— Если мы вернемся на базу живыми — а я верю, что хотя бы одному из нас это удастся, — отойду от военных дел и стану почтенным монахом. Неуклонно блюдущим целибат, — громко оповестил он Рена, машущего мечом неподалеку.

 

Красные вспышки в темноте смотрелись эффектно — но под меланхоличные завывания и стоны из-под земли навевали на Хакса тоску. В голову упорно лезли воспоминания о дискотеках на небольших планетках Внешнего Круга.

 

— Кажется, я уже извинялся, — просипел Рен сквозь шлем, подпрыгнув и обрубив шарящую у его ног руку. Свободная конечность стремительно уползла куда-то вдаль — Хакс понадеялся, что не обнаружит ее прилепившейся к своей ноге несколько минут спустя.

 

— Извинялся бы лучше, и мы бы здесь не торчали, — он развернулся и с вскриком перерубил напополам еще один живой труп.

 

Тот разъехался надвое, забрызгав сапоги Хакса неаппетитным содержимым своего живота. Запах поплыл отвратный: успевшие хорошенько разложиться внутренности снова заставили генерала согнуться в рвотном позыве. По счастью, в его желудке ничего не осталось еще с утра.

 

С самой высадки.

 

Хакс вообще мало понимал, что конкретно с ним произошло и чем он так провинился, что теперь вынужден был собственноручно утрамбовывать производственные расходы Ордена. Ну, может быть, изначальную причину он припомнить и мог — но, честное слово, знал бы, что все так кончится, не подошел бы к Рену на милю. И не исключено, что попытался бы пришибить того, полезь он сам. Вот этой самой заляпанной почерневшими кишками лопатой.

 

Как объяснил ему, стеснительно ерзая на кресле, Верховный лидер, Рен у них был немного чересчур впечатлительным. Так это теперь называлось.

 

Из-под земли, разрывая ее кривыми пальцами, полезла новая волна мертвецов. Хакс взял лопату наизготовку и сдул со лба прядь влажных волос. Не для того он десять лет корячился в Академии, чтобы потом дать убить себя какому-то штурмовику. К тому же бывшему.

 

Рен подскочил поближе и встал с ним спина к спине. Хакс дернул плечами: не то чтобы ему сейчас помешала помощь тренированного боевого банты, но он все еще был чересчур зол на Рена. Мог бы и предупредить, между прочим. Хотя что с него взять — он и сам не знал, наверное.

 

Хакс вообще подозревал, что такое явление случалось нечасто — за что всем богам большое спасибо.

 

Он еще раз обернулся на всякий случай, выискивая глазами последние остатки штурмовиков, милостиво выданных им с Реном на базе. Те, конечно, уже растворились в ночи. Никакого хаттового уважения — проигнорировали прямой его приказ держаться рядом.

 

Несправедливо, честное слово. Выходит, неважно, сколько ты успел выиграть сражений, завоевать галактик и взорвать планет. Стоит только один раз выебать Кайло Рена — и твой авторитет распадается на куски. Хотя, возможно, сбежали они исключительно из-за живых мертвецов, слоняющихся вокруг толпами, и ничего личного тут не было. И все же при мысли о такой возможности становилось немного грустно.

 

Рен, к счастью, компенсировал эти потери: мечом размахивал вполне самоотверженно и старался не подпускать пенсионеров Ордена к Хаксу. Тем, кто прорывался, доставалось по черепу лопатой. Генерал даже начал входить во вкус. А кого он там себе представлял на их месте, Рену знать было необязательно.

 

— Злишься? — спросил тот участливо, забрызгав себе мантию полетевшими во все стороны кусочками гнилых мышц.

 

— Злюсь, — буркнул Хакс, уворачиваясь. Если бы на шинель попала хоть одна смердящая капля... Он не исключал того варианта, что всем этим жмурикам резко захотелось бы попытать счастья в противоположном направлении от него.

 

Следовало все же признаться себе, что злился Хакс, скорее, в целом, а не на Рена конкретно. Ну правда, откуда этому эмоциональному кретину было знать о такой мелочи? Он, в конце концов, просто потрахаться к нему пришел. Впервые в своей несчастной джедайской — да и ситхской тоже, — жизни. Бедное создание.

 

А вот Сноуку стоило бы и предположить, чем подобные игрища могут для них всех кончиться. И для Ордена, и для могильника этого проклятущего, и для самого Хакса. Для Хакса — особенно. Но Сноуку-то хорошо. Сноук — он лидер духовный, идейный. Ему-то необязательно в полном смысле слова присутствовать в этом... в этом...

 

— В этом дерьме! — рыкнул Хакс, с противным хрустом ломая каблуком протянувшиеся к его ступне пальцы. Все ж таки нашлась отрубленная рука, приползла погреться.

 

Рен сокрушенно вздохнул.

 

Хаксу вновь стало его немного жаль. Если и могла с кем-то случиться такая задница, так только с их Реном. Даже ничего, в общем, необычного, если учитывать его повседневный стиль жизни.

 

Он ведь у них хороший был, Рен. Не без своих изюминок, конечно — но у кого их сейчас нет. А так — даже красивый, когда рот занят. И выгибался вполне приятно, и член имел внушительный. И, ну ладно, кончил он действительно феноменально. Как верно заметил Верховный лидер, «любовь магистерская расцвела с силой тысячи звезд».

 

Но только кто же, мать его, знал, что он этой силой целую планету оживит?! Отведенную под склад для списанных сотрудников обоих полов — и так удачно расположенную как раз неподалеку от «Финализатора».

 

Сноук мог сколь угодно долго разоряться о том, как все вышеописанное удивительно и прекрасно — главное было не в этом.

 

С чего вдруг Хакс оказался крайним? И какого хатта именно он был практически катапультирован на братские могилы с фермерским инвентарем наперевес?

 

По словам Сноука — потому что фактически это все произошло из-за Хакса. Никто же не заставлял его доводить магистра до греха. И вообще, штурмовики были генеральские. Стало быть, и разбираться с ними тоже генералу.

 

Хакс тюкнул по голове еще одного мертвеца и устало оперся на черенок лопаты. Рен застыл в двух шагах от него, виновато прокручивая в руке меч.

 

— Я думаю, еще пара часов, и за нами прилетит шаттл, — успокаивающе заметил он. И добавил, не получив ответа: — Учитель, кстати, сказал, что во второй раз такого может и не быть... Это я так. От неожиданности.

 

— Н-да? — мрачно переспросил Хакс. — Это ты так что, извиниться снова пытаешься?

 

— Заигрываю, — понуро отозвался Рен.

 

Хакс хотел было удивиться, что магистра, со всеми его навыками заигрывания, рвануло только сегодня — но дотянувшаяся до его щиколотки грязная пятерня сдернула генерала на землю. Прямо в разведенную ими с Реном грязь.

 

Следующие несколько минут он запомнил плохо. Кажется, Сноуку все же стоило ограничиться тем, чтобы выдать ему винтовку. Он пинал труп под ребра, ломал ему кости испачканными в крови сапогами и бил, бил, бил его лопатой по голове.

 

Пока мышцы не заныли, а сквозь шум крови в ушах не стало слышно обеспокоенный голос Рена.

 

— Хакс! Хакс!

 

— Ну что? — он тряхнул головой, смахивая волосы с лица.

 

— Ты... Ты, кажется, дедушку моего убил. Опять, — выдавил Рен.

 

Хакс посмотрел себе под ноги — и еще раз пнул труп.

 

— В четвертый раз уже. Ничего. Выползет еще. И приди наконец в себя: сзади тебя снова кто-то откопался.

 

Хакс еще раз взмахнул лопатой. На рыхлую землю брызнули несвежие мозги.


End file.
